the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
J
James Rollins = A popular writer who incorporates elements of Monotheism into his science fiction and science fantasy works. For more info see JamesRollins.com. Jehovah = This is one of the most common, and yet hardest to use, Names of all. Apparently depending on intonation it can either mean "I AM" in which case it grants resistance to enemy magicks and a barrier to Supernaturals, or can mean "I Will Be What I Will Be" then it grants a prolongation of effects, or can mean "I Am Being" in which it grants powers over the existence of something. It is a very hard Name to use and novice Theists are discouraged from using It until they are more experienced. Jehovah Jireh = "The Lord Will Prevail," this Name grants power over resistance, particularly enemy Supernaturals and their magics. Think of it as a counter to enemy powers. Jehovah Mekaddishkem = "The Lord Who Sanctifies," this Name is used to bless a location and turn it into holy ground. Jehovah Nissi = "The Lord Is My Banner," this Name creates a supernatural aura of heavenly light, and in some cases tongues of flame, that centers on the Theist and follows them about for a duration of time. This 'banner' can be used to intimidate others, especially the superstitious or emotional. Jehovah Rohi = "The Lord Is My Shepherd," this power is used for guidance. Invoking it usually causes something, either natural or supernatural, to happen and illuminate which path a Theist should take. Particularly tough or complicated situations may require multiple or complex Invocations with this Name. Jehovah Sabaoth = "Lord of Hosts," Theist can mimic the signature power of the Kings and mentally connect with allies to better organize and fight together. It also grants a minimal increase in strength and speed. Jehovah Shalom = "Lord Is Peace," this Name creates a cessation to conflict. It can cause a raging fire to die down, heated emotions to fade, an overcharging conduit to power-down, etc. Jehovah Shammah = "Lord Is My Companion," this Name grants a Theist powers similar to those of the Chosen Adepts, increased luck and an ability to always land on one's proverbial feet. Jehovah Tsidkenu = "The Lord Our Righteousness," normally this Name allows a Theist to transfer benefits they are receiving from another Name unto another person. Jerusalem = The City of David plays an integral role in Bible history and today the same city is the focal point of all three of the major Abrahamic faiths. For more info see Jerusalem. Jesus = See Yeshua. Josephus = Flavius Josephus is one of history's most important historians, having witnessed the Jewish rebellion against Rome first hand. He was also a Theist of the Infinite Order. For more info see Josephus.org. Judaism = One of the oldest forms of Monotheism on record, Judaism looks to Abraham for its founding. See Judaism (external link) for more info. Judas Curse = Is the Order of Infinity cursed? The Theists are so powerful, the Darkness can't seem to beat them in a straight fight. The Theists have been betrayed so many times, Jesus suffered the most famous betrayal of all, that some have theorized that the Infinite Order is destined to be betrayed by those around them? Was what happened to Judas a part of a cosmic malediction orchestrated by the Darkness against the Order of God? Jupiter = Supreme god of the Romans, Jupiter was the heart and soul of the Roman Republic. For more info see Jupiter.